


Can't Say (title subject to change)

by speedfanfic



Series: After Dark [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: I'm Just Going With The Flow - Freeform, Maybe a (sort of) major appearance of a group or two, Minor appearances of other groups, VIXX as wolves, Yet to be decided - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedfanfic/pseuds/speedfanfic
Summary: VIXX Wolf AUOnly an intro was written, and I didn't expect it to keep going. Well, here we are.*Not affiliated in any way with VIXX or Jellyfish**Loosely inspired by lyrics from Can't Say**(both versions)*Something that has never been done before, no one's even sure if it can be done. It's just so . . . absurd.Two alpha's in a pack, something that turns up controversy everywhere the rumor spreads. Or is it just a rumor?Add to this the fact that a rogue pack is stirring up trouble in a city not used to violence of any sort, what will happen?





	1. Introduction (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> I had started writing this the other day, and it took me nearly two days to get to finishing it. I was hoping this was something that I could write a little of and then move on, but NOPE.
> 
> Save me. This is going to be a long ride. *cue Mark - NCT Seventh Sense*
> 
> This part is kind of cheesy, I know, but it gets less cheesy as it goes on so stick with me. And this part is really short. Like REALLY short, but other parts are significantly longer, especially for me. I actually think this is the most I've ever written for something already.
> 
> Quick backstory, Leo is my ultimate Bias and is similar to me in terms of shyness. Therefore I've been dying to write something.
> 
> I thought this could be a short few paragraphs thing to get it out of my system, but ever since I've finished writing this I've wanted to write more, and my mind keeps thinking of what to do in the future of this story.
> 
> I'm trying to write Leo's character so it's believable, so stick with me as I figure it out.
> 
> I have a few more chapters already written, so I'll update more soon, but not that fast. Maybe every other week, depending on how much I can get written in between as I want to stay quite ahead with this series.
> 
> Also, my finals start tomorrow. *sweats* I'm really nervous, so wish me luck :)

Leo remembers N's first impression on him. Careful and calm, no matter how dangerous the situation - or, at least in front of other people. In front of his pack, he was cheerful, nearly always joking. Two different personalities, squished into one person.

Leo never thought he'd fit in. Everyone in the pack was outgoing, extroverted. Meanwhile, he's just content to stand in the corner and watch. They would try to pull him into their activities, and sometimes he'd let them. The other times?

Leo wonders, during times when the rest of the pack is fooling around and he can focus his attention squarely on N. How can he manage to be the type of alpha in which other wolves shake at the mere mention of his name, and yet still manage to know when Leo would rather be left alone and distract his pack long enough for Leo to get away?

Two personalities, coinciding perfectly within one person. And that, Leo supposes, is only a small part of what drew him in.


	2. Introduction (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't now how to summarize this chapter? So i'll just bullet some stuff
> 
> \- our first meeting with N  
> \- Leo has a close call  
> \- A little backstory on Leo  
> \- ^of which I totally failed in writing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I call this part the second part of the intro when it could be counted as the first chapter. *shrugs*
> 
> Anyways school ended yesterday for me with my last exam, so I got to go home early so I finally get more time to write.
> 
> I'm currently writing part 5 (not including the two intros), and I wrote the beginning of the part somewhere but now I can't find it, and I only have the second part . . . and as I write this I just found it. :) Though I don't think it's enough for a whole chapter so I'm gonna have to write more.

The market is crowded this time of the day. The sun is at its peak in the sky, and with the amount of people in the square, the temperature seems ten times higher than it actually is.

He nods at people as he passes them, he's a regular here and has since gotten to know many of them. He stops in front of a cart selling various types of fruit, run by an older lady he has gotten to know as Diane. He says a polite hello and picks up a bag of strawberries to inspect.

"What?" She asks, in a way N recognizes to be her way of joking around. "Don't trust me enough that my strawberrys'll be fresh?"

N smiles at her, placing the bag down and picking up another one. "Sorry, but this day is seeming never-ending."

"I know the feeling, dear." She says, taking the bag out of his hand and giving him another one. The strawberries seem to fit his standards, so with a nod he places them aside to buy.

"Oh, did I tell you?" Diane asks, and then continues to ramble on about something or another she saw the other day. N listens distractedly, his eyes scanning the table of fruits while also focusing on all the different scents in the market. He recognizes them vaguely as people who are either regulars or as people who pass by on their way to work. The smells of the fruit itself are quite prominent, and it makes him anxious to get home and chow on as many of the strawberries as he can before his pack gets to them.

He's still scanning the smells for habit when he picks up on something and he freezes, his back straightening. He doesn't recognize the scent but that's not what concerns him, its that the scent is clearly screaming wolf. He focuses trying to pinpoint where, exactly, it's coming from but the sheer amount of smells throw him off.

"Are you alright?" Diane's voice snaps him out of it, and he knows that his unfocused gaze clued her in that he wasn't listening.

He smiles sheepishly and answers "I'm fine. Just ... tired." She nods and pushes a watermelon into his hands, though he's not really paying attention. He pays and says a polite goodbye while also trying to locate the scent again, to no avail.

N shrugs to himself and dismisses it as a figment of his imagination, as all the time he has lived in this area a wolf has never entered his territory without his permission. So he turns and makes his way through the crowd to go home.

{}*{}

Leo watches as the alpha shoulders his way through the crowd, relief threatening to make his legs buckle. That was close, he thinks. Too close.

He had stopped by the market thinking he could pick up a few things quickly, quick enough that there would be no chance of running into the ruling pack. So when he saw N, the alpha of the pack responsible for claiming the whole city as his territory, Leo had to fight his instincts not to run.

Running never does anything but draw people's attention, and that is something he doesn't need. Leo hurries, gathering his stuff to leave. The alpha's scent is everywhere in the market, and he innerly curses himself for not recognizing it sooner. He slips his way through the crowd, in the opposite direction of the alpha. The last thing he needs is to run into him, so he makes his way to his car before rushing out of the parking lot and driving home.

N is the alpha of the ruling pack of Chuncheon, South Korea. The pack is made of 5 members, N the oldest, the leader in which the mere mention of his name causes most wolves to shake in fear. Ken, the second oldest and one of the two betas, said to have connections in every pack.

Ravi, the second of the betas and the second most feared in the pack. If N is known as the calm one, Ravi is his complete opposite. Aggressive, every muscle in his body honed for fighting.

Hongbin, one of the two omegas and the water to Ravi's fire. They're the same age and if N cannot calm Ravi down, Hongbin can. Hongbin is the cool-headed one in the group, even more so than N. If Hongbin is made angry ... let's just say no one ever lives to tell.

Hyuk, the maknae of the group. If it is surprising that a wolf like Hyuk was added to the group, just wait until you see him fight. He's the smallest due to his young age, and because of this, he is the agilest.

The pack has been ruling over this territory for a while, as long as a pack can stay in one place. The pack is known as VIXX: Visual, Value in Excelsis though many wolves add the word Violence to the name and if the pack is aware of it, they haven't said anything.

Leo shivers suddenly in the heat of the car, the mere thought of who he had almost run into making him grasp the steering while a bit tighter, pressing down on the gas pedal a bit harder. Only the thought of getting pulled over keeps him from breaking the speed limit too much, and soon he's pulling into his driveway.

In seconds he's climbing up the porch of his small one story home and fumbling to put the key in the lock even when he knows he's out of the immediate area of danger. Immediate, because he knows that as long as he stays in the city he will always be in danger of being caught. All it takes is one crossed path between him and the pack for them to pick up his scent like N did earlier, except the next time he won't be so lucky.

He stumbles into the house, closing and locking the door behind him, before quickly toeing off his shoes and entering the kitchen. He nearly tosses the food onto the table and decides he can put it away later before crossing the kitchen and goes out the door to the pack porch.

He chose this house for a reason, not for its small size (even though he doesn't mind it), but because it borders a stretch of woods thick enough that people can not traverse. The houses are also spread far enough apart that he can shift without having the worry of being caught. Due to the woods still bordering several homes and not being that deep, he only travels it when he is itching to change skins for a few minutes, not when he will be in the other form for several hours, if not longer.

Leo crosses the small backyard to the edge of the woods and looks over his shoulder for habit. When he is certain no one is there, he pushes his way into the maze of trees. He only goes a few feet before it would be impossible to go any further, and then kneels on the hard ground. He takes care to strip quickly and places his clothes neatly down, not wanting to rip them.

The process has almost always come easy for him - the only times he can remember struggling is the first few times when it felt like every muscle in his body was breaking and reforming, when he was certain he'd die if it continued. But he had gotten through it and did it again, and again, not giving up until he could shift on command. It had taken a while, and he had almost worn his body out enough that it was .. bad. He was stuck in his room for several weeks, barely able to move, eat, or drink. His body's healing had eventually kicked in, though Leo knows that if it had waited any longer than he wouldn't he where he is today. It's his way of dealing with what he is, not stopping until he had mastered every aspect of being a wolf.

So Leo focuses, and seconds later his muscles ripple though not in a painful way, but rather in a way that almost tingles. It takes longer than usual and he knows it's because he's stressed about what happened today but he pushes through it, and soon enough he sees the world through different eyes.

He was born into his human form, though this form is and always will be his favorite. He dashes farther into the tree line, his white paws a striking contrast against the dirt. He runs until he feels like he's going to fall over, and even then he only stops for a few seconds before he's off again.

He doesn't get that far this time though, as he starts to recognize his surroundings and treads carefully. On one of his first treks out here, he had gone on a run to scope out the surroundings. He had found that deeper into the woods, the trees eventually start to thin out and there are lived in cabins.

He had gotten too close to one when there were people out, or at least a man though he had scented more. The man had tried to scare him off with a gun, and only his agility had saved him from nearly being killed, or at least injured. From then on he had noticed various traps set up towards that part of the woods, traps designed for creatures of a wolves size.

Leo stops a safe distance away, not willing to test his luck twice in one day. It's then that his breathlessness sets up and he falls to the ground, tempted to close his eyes and sleep. He allows himself a few minutes rest, his ears staying alert for any sounds before he picks himself up and starts the trek back home.


	3. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of an introduction to the rest of the characters, as nothing really happens.

"You had the whole car ride! Why didn't you eat any then?" The voice has a tinge of laughter to it which makes him growl, though that seems to just encourage it more.

"I had a few," he says though he practically mutters it, and the laughing continues. He growls once more and says loudly, loud enough that it almost sounds like he's yelling. "I was waiting to eat them with you guys!"

The laughing finally ceases at that, and there's a knock on the other side of the door to the room he's currently sulking in. He opens it slowly to reveal Hyuk on the other side, his face set into an apologetic wince. N looks behind him, down the hall towards the kitchen to see Hongbin sticking his head around the corner, hand on his mouth to stifle his laughter. N narrows his eyebrows at him and then he disappears, back into the safety of the kitchen.

N turns his attention back to Hyuk, who despite his young age still seems to tower over him. N frowns at that and Hyuk seems to slouch, trying to make it seem less like he's standing over his alpha. "Sorry," he says, any trace of laughter gone. "I'll go buy more tomorrow." Hyuk bows a little then, and N almost wants to laugh at how weird it seems that Hyuk is being formal. He holds it though and nods, moving down the hall towards the kitchen, the padding of Hyuk's feet on the floor being the only indication that he's following him.

N enters the kitchen to see Hongbin sitting at the island table, a glass of chocolate milk sitting across from him. He gets a surge of happiness at that - chocolate milk is his favorite drink - and his happiness must be obvious from the small smile adorning Hongbin's face.

He sits in the chair opposite Hongbin, but then remembers something and looks at him with an (almost) serious expression. "Where'd Ravi go?" He asks and barely remembers Ravi walking towards the back door once he had told them about losing the scent of the wolf. He was too caught up in the strawberries to pay attention.

"He said he was going to see if he could pick up a trace of the wolf around here. Just in case." Hongbin shrugs as he says this last part, in a way that tells he's trying to not sound concerned and knows he's failing.

N smiles softly at this. "I was alone, at the market, and he must have known that. He could have cornered me knowing I couldn't do anything, not with so many people around. And yet he didn't. He chose to flee." He takes a moment to think here, and then continues. "He must have just been passing through. He's probably already gone."

There's a sudden voice then, from behind the door leading outside. "He left." N jumps slightly at the voice, Ravi has a habit of always being silent. It's nearly impossible to sense when he walks into the room except, of course, if he were to jump in front of your face yelling BOO.

Ravi opens the door and walks in with his hair slightly ruffled, most likely from running his hands through it. He quickly strides to the fridge and pours himself a cup of water, then promptly chugs it in a few gulps. He shrugs at the gazes then given to him, mumbling a soft "It's hot out." Ravi slips into a chair at the head of the table, resting his chin on top of his arms to finish his earlier sentence.

"I caught a scent I didn't recognize," He then catches the look N throws at him and adds, "Trailed it from the market so I know it's the scent you caught." He seems almost offended at having to add this. "I tracked it up towards the road to the hills, in the direction of the road that leaves the town. I didn't bother to track it any further; if they were smart, they left. Besides, its like 90 degrees out and having a dark coat doesn't help."

N hears a small chuckle from behind him, he had forgotten Hyuk was in the room. He always finds a point to brag about how his lighter colored coat is better, no matter the season. Ravi frowns in his direction and sinks down into his chair.

N clears his throat suddenly, causing both Hongbin and Ravi to start. "Hyuk?"

"Yes?" He sounds almost nervous.

"Call Ken. We have something to plan."

The full moon is coming.

\----------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------

The alarm clock seems to blare in the quiet of the room.

Leo rolls onto his back, tempted to just bury his head into his pillow. Only the insistent sound of the alarm makes him get up; fumbling first to get himself out of the hold of the blankets, then fumbling with the clock itself to turn it off. He somehow manages to get himself seated on the edge of the bed instead of rolling right off it.

He stretches as he gets up, and gathers his clothes for the day before entering the bathroom. He plops them unceremoniously on the floor and walks over to the sink, the patter of his feet on the floor the only noise.

He takes a second to splash cold water on his face hoping it will help wake him up fully, to no avail. He lifts his head up to look in the mirror and has to swipe his dripping wet hair out of his face in order to see clearly. 

His eyes are glowing slightly, showing the wolf hiding beneath his skin. He frowns at the mirror wondering why, when it suddenly strikes him. Tonight is the night of the full moon.

A part of him wants to jump in excitement. Sure, he can shift whenever he wants to and yet . . . yet a full moon is a night when he can fully let go, the wolf fully taking over. The other part of his body wants to go back to bed and stay in it until tomorrow; he has a feeling - not a good one, precisely, but one that makes it feel like tonight will be the start of something.

The thought makes him want to laugh, his mind is apparently still in sleep-mode. So he turns to the shower, stripping quickly to step in before he gets cold.

The water is warm, so warm it's almost burning, and yet he tilts his head up towards the spray, absorbing the warmth. It's tempting, the thought of staying in here to avoid the rest of the day. He thinks about this past month, about all that has happened and all that might happen.

Wolves aren't immortal. They age, albeit about 5 times slower than the normal human. In order for N to have claimed this town as his territory, he had to have had centuries to do it. The thought of how old N must be causes Leo feel cold in the heat of the shower, the steam doing nothing to warm him. 

Leo isn't exactly young, yet he isn't exactly old, not by wolf standards. Compared to humans he must seem immortal, the years he has been alive must be daunting compared to them. And yet N . . . Leo isn't aware of how old N is, doesn't even want to know. One thing he can be certain on is that N's age must seem like nothing compared to his.

Cold water suddenly striking his body makes him hiss, and he turns the shower off and steps out. The air in the house is chill (the air conditioner is working too well) and he hurries to dry off and change; his selected outfit for the day being blue jeans (only slightly ripped) and a white designer shirt (he doesn't bother to check the words, it's too early to think).

He walks to the mirror and has to wipe the condensation away to see it properly, but once he does he sees how his eyes are no longer glowing. He sighs, knowing they might be like that all day until the moon, and grabs a towel on his way out of the bathroom to scrub his hair with. The living room is dark with the blinds down, but he prefers it rather than the blinding glare of the sun. His eyes adjust well enough that he can see clearly, and he makes his way across the living room to the kitchen.

He turns on the stove before grabbing various ingredients from the cupboards. Placing them on the counter, he grabs a pan to fill with water before placing on the stove and taking out a bag of noodles. While waiting for the water to boil he leans against the counter, crossing his arms. If there's one thing he's good at, it's cooking - something he often finds himself doing if he gets bored. The routine of making japchae is familiar to him and soon enough he finishes, entering the living room once more to sit down.

There's not much for him to do today; he can't exactly go out unless he wears his sunglasses, but being that it won't be seen as polite to wear them inside, he's content with watching TV until tonight. So he leans back on the couch with his food, and watches.


	4. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get some pack-ness in this chapter, and Leo runs into some trouble. Quite literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly gonna hit myself ?
> 
> I could have sworn that I had posted more than only up to Part 1 being that I've had more written for a while, and yet I go to look on AO3 for the first time in a while and see that I didn't . . . Don't kill me
> 
> I'll upload what I have written somewhat regularly as I slowly write more (school is a lot this year), so please patiently wait for those. :)
> 
> PS. Feel free to look for me on Tumblr at Speedfanfic as I'll post there from now on about things from the story. :)

t's darker out, the sun nearing setting and the moon just now entering the sky. The weather isn't as hot as it was during the day, and yet it isn't exactly cool, either. The wind entering the car through the open windows seems both hot and cold at once, and it makes Hyuk - currently sitting in the back - crowd Hongbin, seeking cover. "Can't you shut the windows?" Hongbin complains, trying to pry his arm away from the Maknae.

N huffs. "Should have bought warmer clothes then," he says, but nevertheless obeys.

Hyuk, finally in his own space, sighs. "Whats the point? We're gonna be furry the rest of the night anyways." N shoots a glare at the younger through the mirror that makes Hyuk shrink back a bit, and Ravi chuckles from the passenger seat.

"When you're shivering to death in the morning after shifting back, don't complain to me." N faces forward again, and upon recognizing where they are, he turns, bringing the car up a slight incline to a cover of trees that will hide it from view. Just to be safe, however, N moves the car up a few more meters deeper into the trees before shutting it off.

They get out, the air suddenly colder now that the sun is blocked by the leaves. Hyuk shivers but tries to duck his head so they don't notice, which only makes N smile. He motions at them to follow, and together they trek farther into the tree line.

The trees curve together way above them to form a canopy, the light of the moon making its way through, something that creates an eerie feeling. Hongbin shivers suddenly, causing Ravi to notice and raise his brows at him. "Something feels weird," he says, hesitating when two more pairs of eyes focus on him.

N narrows his eyes. "What do you mean?" He asks, suddenly sounding less like N and more like their alpha. The switching of his voice makes Hongbin stand up straighter, feeling nervous at this feeling he's getting, but not knowing why. It feels like dread, he thinks, then shakes his head at himself. No, that's not it. It feels like a switch is about to be flicked, like something is about to begin.

He doesn't get a chance to voice this though, as Ravi suddenly growls at something they have not yet sensed. They do a second later though; footsteps, the sound of grass crunching underfoot. Ravi and N snarl simultaneously, both moving to stand in front of Hyuk and Hongbin. They sniff, trying to scent who it is, but the wind is moving in the opposite direction.

"Calm your horses. It's me," a voice says, and seconds later Ken steps out from behind the bushes, a grin plastered on his face. "Or should I say, calm your wolves?"

Ravi snorts at this. "Took you long enough." Ken shoots him a look, but then N is shaking his head at them and moving on, causing them all to scramble after him.

The path they take is only recognizable by the flattened foliage, and they follow it deeper into the mountain. It's a good 10-15 minute trip, they can't risk being too close to the roads and houses. They've been going here to shift for a few years at least, finding that they can freely run the whole night further into the mountain without having to stop and turn around risk getting too close to residences.

They eventually find their way to a clearing, the usual place they start the night at. They stop before N, who turns around to face them. He turns his head to the sky, glancing up at the moon. It's bright today, brighter than he can remember it having been for a while. Or maybe it's just his imagination.

The pack waits for him, they got here early, today. The moon's influence has not yet fully struck them, it just feels like a tingling at the back of their minds. If they wait too long, it feels stronger, like something that could pounce on them at any second, a living thing, forcing them to give in to their wolf.

It feels like N is staring at the moon for hours, though it's been the most of 10 minutes, and Hyuk is balancing on his heel, eager to move, Hongbin looking like he's close to joining him. When N finally brings his head down to look at them, they freeze at the sheer amount of Alpha in his stare, his eyes glowing a deep red. Just when they feel like falling down on their knees because of it - like submitting - the power suddenly dampens, N having never been that kind of alpha.

N grins then, at his pack, as the moon rises even more, as their wolves start pacing beneath their skin, waiting to be unleashed. He strips, the pack following closely behind. It's something wolves can't afford to be conscience over, especially not when the cost of the shredded clothes would equal up to their lives worth of money. They get down, kneeling in the grass, welcoming the shift.

It's painless, fast, one of the perks of having a pack. Soon, there are five wolves standing in the clearing, all of various colors, various sizes. It's easy, to tell them apart from the average wolf. Muscles designed for speed, for strength, their size decidedly larger, eyes telling of the knowledge normal wolves do not have.

The alpha, fur the color of midnight, eyes the color of amber. The head of the group as they dash into the woods, dodging trees and bushes with expert swiftness. The Betas, one darker colored, one lighter. One a fading black, almost as large as the alpha, the protector, the guardian of the group. The other one a gray color, a neutral point in the browns and greens of the woods. The Omega's, smaller than the rest of the pack but still an intimidating size. One conflicting colors of black and orange, the other colors of white and gray.

They run, the wind whistling through their fur, their paws not making a sound as they strike the ground. It's relaxing, the sound of the woods. Birds chirping in trees, birds they can hear from a while off. The animals near them take off as they run by, the squirrels scurrying up the trees, the chipmunks diving into their homes under the ground.

They play around even as they run, an omega snapping at the heels of one of the beta's playfully causing him to almost fall, turning around to cast a glare even as he smiles. The other beta takes off trying to catch up to the alpha, unknowingly starting a race between him and the second omega. They run side by side, one taking the lead for a few seconds before the other catches up, a repeated motion. The alpha keeps running, staying ahead of his pack by a few feet but not losing his focus, his senses cast out around them to search for any danger. It's his instinct, even during a night when the sounds of the pack playing around behind him catch up and he gets a surge of joy, that no matter how much time they spend together they can still manage to have fun.

Eventually, he slows, the pack members managing to slow down at the last moment, just avoiding a collision. The smallest of the pack looks up at him, blue eyes sparkling a question, Why'd we stop? The alphas eyes twinkle back, all the warning he gets before he's pounced on, the alpha giving him teasing bites; first his forepaw, making the omega yelp in surprise. Then his flank, and the light omega whirls, only to fall on his side when his other forepaw gets swept off the ground. The gray beta stands there, his muzzle hovering above the ground, showing how he managed to swipe him off his feet. Then suddenly even he is thrown sideways, the fading black beta standing proud.

They continue to play, the midnight alpha now standing aside watching as his pack have a competition, seemingly to see who could knock the others off their feet the most amount of times. There's a howl then suddenly, out of the blue. The pack stops, the darker beta looking around widely in panic before the rest of the pack stops, suddenly noticing the absence of a certain dark omega.

As another howl splits the air the black beta starts running, and the alpha turns to the two other members of the pack to warn them to be careful before he takes off, too.

\-------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------

Leo fell asleep. One moment the sun is up, the movie playing in the background and the next moment his eyes open to the darkness outside, the sun quickly setting. He curses at himself for managing to fall asleep and only tugs on a jacket before grabbing his keys and rushing out the door, already feeling a tingling sensation at the back of his head.

He peels out of the driveway so fast the tires protest, a sharp screeching noise splitting the air. He drives fast enough to surely get himself an expensive ticket, maybe even a one way trip to the inside of a cell. He manages to avoid running into any cops, only being saved by the road be takes being nearly abandoned. He drives up into the mountains, a different area then where his house his.

There's a small incline that he drives up, not the usual way he would go, but the pressure in his head tells him he doesn't have much time. He fights it long enough to ensure his car is in a location where it won't be found, before hopping out and dashing into the tree line. He knows his eyes must be glowing, his wolf pacing impatiently. He only gets about two minutes in before he falls to his knees, his muscles starting to convulse. He strips, fast, nearly tearing his clothes off just in time before he shifts.

There have only been a few times he has been late, today is one. He shifts so hurriedly a wave of pain washes over him, enough to cause him to lay on the ground once fully shifted. He stays there for several minutes until his energy returns and he runs, not wanting to wait any longer.

Several birds get startled as he rushes past, nothing but a white streak through the earthly colors of the woods. He jumps over several bushes in one leap, landing just in time to avoid running head first into a tree. He dodges it swiftly, the moon shining overhead like a beacon. He slows to a jog, looking upwards. The trees tower over him, the leaves joining together to form a glimmering canopy.

There's a crunch suddenly, the noise of bushes bring trampled, before a dark shape dashes towards him. They collide with enough force to both be flung backward. Leo rolls several feet before coming to a stop and has to shake his head to clear off the dizziness. He looks up in time to see the other figure collide with a tree and slump to the ground. Leo hesitates before moving, scanning the figure over. It's a wolf, on the smaller side but still large enough to indicate that it's not a normal wolf. The wolf is black colored with a bit of orange thrown in, the reason why Leo did not see the wolf beforehand.

Leo moves forward slowly, not wanting to frighten it. The only things he can tell about the wolf by smelling is that it is an omega, male (female wolves are decidedly rare), and he can pick up a faint trace of blood. When he's right next to the wolf he lowers his head, trying to see where and how badly he's injured. The wolf opens its eyes suddenly, and upon seeing how close Leo is he whines, a painful and scared sound, and tries to scramble away. The wolf fails to get his paws under him and Leo backs away with his head down, trying to show he means no harm.

The wolf panics though, upon not being able to stand and lifts it's head up to howl. Leo freezes, he didn't think. Omega's are rarely alone, finding safety in packs. The omega howls again and Leo debates running, only for a large wolf to come running in and effectively ending any thought about fleeing. The wolf is a fading black color and large enough he knows its a beta. It looks around and when it's gaze lands on its friend, the wolf's head snaps to glare at him. The beta lowers itself threateningly to the ground, a snarl working up its throat. Before the beta lunges, however, more wolves appear, and Leo only has time to see that there's three of them - two flanking the one who's obviously the alpha - before the beta pounces.

Leo jumps to the side in time to avoid him once, but not the second time. They collide, rolling along the ground, neither one gaining the advantage. What the Beta lacks for in size compared to Leo, he makes up for in strength. Eventually, the beta overpowers him and pins him to the ground, his lips pulled back in a snarl.

A bark splits the air then, demanding and laced with power. The beta doesn't budge though and seems more inclined to rip out Leo's throat. The alpha growls, one that tells the beta that this is his last chance to back off, though still the beta hesitates. The omega whines then from it's spot on the ground, and Leo is able to glance over to see the wolf trying to rise to its feet. Finally, the beta releases him in favor of running to his friend. Leo glances around before rising, one of the other wolves splitting off to help the omega, leaving Leo with the alpha and who looks to be a second beta.

The alpha is larger than Leo if only by a little bit, the beta being gray. It's only then, as the wind shifts directions, that Leo recognizes who he just ran into.

The Alpha Pack.


	5. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo's first introduction to the pack doesn't go exactly so well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So . . . how did I do in terms of update time? Faster than normal but still could have been faster, right? I'll try to work on it.
> 
> So I made a tumblr to talk about this story and to do some writing prompts, but got signed out and can't get back in. :( Hopefully I can figure it out eventually.
> 
> P.S. I don't do much editing on these chapters, so excuse any mistakes you find. If you can't understand something about a sentence or the story overall then feel free to say something. :)

As Ravi takes off in the direction of Hongbin, N shoots a warning look at Ken and Hyuk before darting off after him. Ravi is ruthless when protecting the pack, to an extent that even N himself sometimes can not control him. When this happens Hongbin steps in, the only one of the pack able to control Ravi's tempers. So if Hongbin is injured . . . N is not exactly sure if Ravi can be controlled.

The first thing N notices is Hongbin, slumped against the base of a tree. The second thing is that Ravi is pining another wolf to the ground, one who slightly larger than him but obviously lacks in strength, and is moon white in color. The third thing is the wolf's scent, one that he recognizes as the wolf who he had faintly picked up a trace of in the market.

N barks out a warning to Ravi to back off, a warning that Ravi ignores. Ravi had followed the wolfs scent enough that he was certain that the wolf had left, and N knows that Ravi is now beating himself up over that fact. N growls, the last warning to the beta before he'd have to step in. He sees Ravi hesitate still, the only one able to calm him down during a situation like this currently unconscious. Or so he thought. He hears a whine and turns to see Hongbin scrambling to stand, the omega knowing what will happen if Ravi disobeys the alpha.

Ravi releases the wolf, going to Hongbin. N tilts his head and Hyuk peels off, going to help bring Hongbin to the car. Ken goes without prompting to circle around the white wolf, standing at its opposite side. The wolf stands slowly, carefully, gazing around and seeing that there's no possible way for him to escape. He just puts his head down, tail between his legs in a pose of submission.

There's faint noise from the side then; Ravi and Hyuk shifting to carry Hongbin - still in his wolf form - between them and to the car. They leave, and then it's three. N moves slowly towards the wolf, not failing to notice how its head lowers slightly more with every step N takes. Only when he's right in front of the wolf does he stop, sniffing for any information he can get. The wolf is a male, and it takes a few seconds for the next fact to register - the wolf is an alpha.

N snarls, lunging forward to bite the wolf's neck, not to hurt but to force him down. The wolf lowers to the ground and rolls onto his back. N, now satisfied, gestures at Ken before turning and dashing in the direction as the rest of the pack.

\--------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------- 

Leo's screwed. Screwed. Its the only word he can think of at the moment, and it seems to fit perfectly. He. Is. Screwed. He had frozen when the alpha had walked towards him, had been frozen when the beta circled to stand behind him to ensure he wouldn't flee. He had submitted without thought when the alpha had walked up to him, had been able to pinpoint the exact moment when the he had sensed that Leo was too, an alpha. When he had lunged Leo had thought that he was going to attack him and had been somewhat relieved when he had only been forced down, rolling onto his back in the biggest show of submission. That relief had gone away, however, when the alpha had thrown a glance at the beta and then had taken off, disappearing behind the trees.

The beta nudges Leo and looks in the direction that the alpha disappeared in before nudging him again. He gets the hint and starts walking, able to tell which direction to go due to following the alpha's scent. Leo recognizes the surroundings, he had been here a few months ago during the night of a moon.

They eventually get close enough to hear the cars on the road and the beta nudges him to a stop. They wait, the beta giving him a warning look before sitting. Leo's able to get a closer look at the beta who's various shades of gray, white ears down to almost black paws, with bright orange eyes. He stands suddenly and Leo looks ahead as the alpha walks forward dressed in all black, from his shoes to his hoody. It's almost funny, Leo thinks, that the alpha strong and dominant enough to claim a whole city as his own is wearing a hoody. He talks suddenly and it shocks Leo, stupidly; it's weird to hear talking while a wolf, to be able to understand something passed a wolf's way of communication.

"Ken," he says, looking at the beta. "Go to the car. Help them with Hongbin till we get to the house." Said beta nods, a movement that looks awkward on a wolf, and darts forward in the direction the alpha had appeared from. He looks at him, then, and Leo remembers the alphas name; N. "Is your car near here?" he asks, and Leo hesitates a second before nodding, a movement that feels as weird to do as it does to see it. "Lead me," he continues and Leo does, knowing he's trapped, that he might as well do as he says.

It's shocking how close Leo had parked to them, only a few minutes away. They reach his car and N tells him to stay put before disappearing behind the trees, reappearing a few seconds later with Leo's clothes in hand. He plops them on the ground in front of him then stands there with his arms crossed. Leo doesn't shift though and just stands there, sitting down when N just lifts a brow. They stare at each other for several seconds, N not at all seeming inclined to move and Leo being stubborn, as usual. Eventually, N rolls his eyes and turns, muttering "One would think you weren't a wolf." Leo ignores him as he shifts, dressing quickly. It's true, wolves aren't conscience about things like that but there's something about N that throws him off.

"Now what?" Leo asks, annoyed, not caring how it sounds rude. N spins to face him, freezing once he does. He gazes at him for several seconds, down to his feet and back up to his face and Leo frowns, uncomfortable. N soon seems to snap out of it, though, raising his brows at Leo's word and vaguely saying, "Follow me." He then starts walking in the way they came, and Leo stares longingly at his car before complying.

It's on the walk to wherever N is leading him that Leo notices the silver of the alpha's hair, the glow of the moonlight reflecting off it. His walk slows upon noticing it, and when N turns to him to see what slowed him down, Leo notices how his eyes seem to glow, both by themselves and because of the contrast of his hair. Leo speeds back up, though, when it seems like the alpha is going to say something, and they continue walking in silence.

They soon reach a car Leo presumes is N's due to how the dark color of it fits N's fur color and as N strides up to it, Leo freezes. N turns back upon Leo stopping, a smirk now playing on his features. "What?" he asks and there's amusement in his tone, made more obvious in his next words. "Are you afraid of the wolves?"

There's faint snickering from inside the car, and the thought of being in an enclosed space with the pack - especially since he knows he will be blamed for the omega's, Hongbin, Leo remembers, injuries - makes him want to risk running. He doesn't though and walks around the car to open the passenger side door and plop rather ungracefully into the seat.

He can feel the glares from behind him burning white hot at the back of his head, though once N slides into his seat they turn away. N clicks his tongue at them before starting the car and soon they're moving; past the tree line and into the road, out of what Leo has known his entire life and into shark infested waters.

{}*{}

It's a long car ride, or at least it seems that way with the tense atmosphere in the car. N doesn't speak a word, eyes occasionally flickering to the mirror to look at the backseat, and Leo could swear that everytime he does, the car would speed up just a little more. The one time Leo looks into the mirror he's able to see three of the pack sitting (they had each gotten dressed in the little amount of time it look N and Leo to get back), Hongbin laying in wolf form across their laps. Leo would guess the wolf sitting behind N would be the dark colored beta if only due to his black hair and jeans, shiny black vest (Leo isn't sure if that is a vest or a weird leather jacket) on top of a black shirt. The other two wolves Leo isn't sure about and he doesn't have any time to observe them further for the beta's eyes meet his in the mirror, and the sheer amount of dislike in his eyes makes Leo almost flinch, eyes going forward once more. 

He stares out the window for the rest of the car ride.


	6. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think that the summary from this chapter is basically the same as last chapter...
> 
> Leo meets the pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small chapter this time, sorry :)

It's silent in the car, the only noise being the sound of the car itself. It's an awkward silence, or at least on his part, and he feels it's a charged silence on the part of the pack. Well, he's not surprised. He hadn't meant to hurt the omega - Hongbin, Leo reminds himself again - in a way the wolf had run into him. It's not his fault he couldn't see the wolf running at him until the last second, but he has a feeling the pack won't listen to him if he tries to tell them that. Leo sighs inaudibly and focuses out the window once more.

It's then that the car turns into a driveway, one that seems to go up a short hill to a house hidden behind layers of trees. Leo's frozen in shock for several moments staring at it, but what he else would he expect for the house of the reigning pack?

A throat is cleared suddenly and Leo flinches a little, turning to see the alpha half out of his seat, head turned to Leo. "Are you coming?" he asks, and the smirk still on his face makes Leo open his side door and step out. He notices the door to the house closing quietly, revealing gleaming white floors inside; the rest of the pack must have gone inside already. He sees N walk around the car then, heading to the door with a "Follow me," thrown over his shoulder. I could leave, passes through Leo's mind, but he knows they'll be able to trace his scent. He's frowning as he enters the house.

It's huge, is the only thought that crosses his mind as he stares around the entrance room. That, and It's bright. The floor - in the entrance room, at least - is white marble, gleaming with how polished it looks. He gazes around briefly before realizing N is nowhere to be seen, and just the thought of looking for him in this place makes him want to fall down, already exhausted. He doesn't need to, though, as he hears footsteps from above and looks up. He appears in a few seconds from a hallway Leo had not previously seen, a hallway that is to the left, and a floor up. He descends down the stairs fast, almost jumping down the last few. He lands in front of Leo and looks around the room before saying, "It's blinding, right?" Leo doesn't know if that is a question requiring an answer, but N continues before he gets a chance to speak. "I was going to put a carpet in, but I hadn't gotten around to it yet." He's looking down, scuffling his foot against the floor. If Leo didn't know any better, he'd think that N was acting self-conscience.

It's gone in a second, however, as his head lifts up suddenly and he looks straight at Leo. "I suppose this place can get confusing if you don't know your away around. Allow me to show you." He continues to look at Leo, waiting for permission. He can only nod, it could be helpful in the future to not have to go stumbling around as if blind.

Only when he consents does N move, turning so he can fling an arm out to their right. "Living room, past that door," he says, moving aside to point in front of them. "Down there leads to a patio outside. To the left of that hallway is the kitchen, to the right, the dining room." He stops, turning towards Leo once more to point vaguely behind him. "There's a hallway that spans in front of the kitchen and dining room, going off to both sides. There's some rooms among their as well, mostly empty. This house was around when there were servants, so the rooms aren't much."

Leo blinks, surprised. The house doesn't seem that old. N continues, pointing to the left behind the stairs. "Closet. Jackets, shoes, there's a lot in there, so I wouldn't recommend entering. Follow me," he adds and it's sudden enough that when N moves, heading up the stairs, Leo almost stumbles after him. Once at the top N leads him in front of a double door, view-able from the entrance due to the balcony connecting the left and right hallways.

When N turns to him it shocks the breath out of Leo, the eyes of the alpha. Cold, unforgiving. "Do not," he says, "Go into this room. It's a meeting room, pack only." After this, he turns, heading to the right hallway.

Leo follows him, wary this time. N leads him down the hallway, passed several closed doors and to another hallway on their left. N looks back enough to say, "It's a maze around here. Try not to get lost," before he's continuing onward. After several turns, they eventually stop in front of a room, and N opens it before entering. Inside is a medium-sized bed, a small couch, and a dresser. There are two windows overlooking the room and a door Leo guesses leads to the bathroom. N walks to the center of the room and turns, and Leo goes to stand to the side of the door.

"This will be your room," he says, gesturing around. "You will stay here for the time being until..." he pauses here, thinking of how to word the sentence. "Until it is decided what to do with you. Of course, your free to roam the house, it's just that I warn you. The house can be a maze, and the other members won't take kindly to seeing you, so I would wait at least until tomorrow." With this, he turns, about to head out of the room.

Leo speaks before he knows what he's saying. "I didn't mean to." When N turns to him he hesitates before continuing, looking down at the ground. "Injure the - Hongbin. I didn't mean to." He looks up to see N still looking at him, his face blank. "I didn't seem him running towards me until it was too late to move." He hesitates again, looking off towards the side, out the window. "It wasn't on purpose."

N waits to see if he will say more, and when he doesn't he leaves, the door shutting quietly behind him.

{}*{}

N had stopped Ravi from attacking Leo for a reason. If Leo had truly injured Hongbin on purpose, then why wasn't he fighting back? Leo had followed them to the house without an argument, without a complaint. Even now, staying in the room without a single thing to say other than what N had already guessed.

As he walks down the hallway away from the room he left Leo in - a room as far away from the rest of the pack that he can get - he thinks about what to do. Whether or not he had hurt Hongbin on purpose, which N is willing to believe he didn't, he still had injured him. And that alone requires some kind of action, nevermind the fact that Leo had successfully lived in the city under the pack's nose. The pack will be seen as weak if they take no action, something that he can't let happen.

As he arrives at Hongbin's room and peeks in the door, Ken and Hyuk are nowhere to be seen. Probably kicked out by Ravi, currently sitting by the side of Hongbin's bed. Hongbin had shifted back sometime since they got to the house and now lays covered under the blankets. N gaze slides to N as he enters but quickly flickers away. Just that one action tells N all he needs to know.

Walking to Ravi's side, N can tell just by looking at Hongbin once that he's all right, just knocked out from the impact to the tree. As N reaches Ravi's side he puts his hand on Ravi's shoulder, leaning in to lean his head against his. "He'll be alright," N says, knowing that Ravi already knows this but would feel better hearing his alpha say it. "It's not your fault, Rav. He ran off, you were just as distracted as I." He then nuzzles his head slightly against Ravi's, a comforting motion, and notices Ravi slightly slump in his seat. "Now go. Sleep. I'll get you when he wakes."

N stands straight as Ravi gets up, leaving the room with one more glance thrown at Hongbin, obeying his alphas words. N sighs, sitting in the newly vacated seat. He faintly hears noise coming from down the hallway - Ken and Hyuk trying to engage Ravi in their fooling around, their way of being comforting when they, too, must be worried for their packmate.

N sits back, eyes not straying from Hongbin throughout the night, even as he feels he might collapse from tiredness.


	7. Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is still somewhat short, though the following chapters will be at least a bit longer. I'm writing on a word document so it's hard to tell how long it will be once I transfer it on to here.

Leo wakes up to silence. It's not that he's not used to silence, but this silence feels unfamiliar. Unknown. He sits up in bed, wondering how it feels softer than the one at his house. He shrugs it off and stands, saddened by the fact he has no clothes to change into, and as he enters the bathroom he is at least relieved to find a new toothbrush and toothpaste waiting for him.

As he leaves the bathroom he remembers what N had said to him yesterday, and goes to the bedroom door to peek out into the hallway. After some thought, he decides to just wander around the maze of hallways and turns right. He passes closed door after closed door and wonders what all the rooms could possibly be for.  
He takes a few more turns and vaguely worries how he's going to find his way back, but the worry dissipates as he sees what's ahead. He slows to a stop as the wolf ahead turns away from leaning against the wall to face Leo. He's tall, and Leo would guess he was the gray beta if not for the wolves face. He's young, at least young in wolf standards, and Leo guesses him as the second omega. Leo backs up a step as the wolf continues staring at him, wondering if he should just turn and bolt. "Hi?" Leo ventures, surprising himself.

The omega shrugs away fully from the wall, turning to face Leo directly. “Tell me,” he says, and his voice is deeper than Leo would expect. “Did you hurt Hongbin on purpose?” Leo freezes at the question, when the door across from the omega opens suddenly and out walks N. He looks from the Leo to the omega, until his eyes rest on Leo once more.

"So you decided to take a look around?" Leo doesn't get time to retort as N looks to the omega. "Hyuk," he says, and Leo plants the name in his head to remember later. "That is a question for me to ask, not you." 

Someone else steps out of the room then and Leo recognizes him as the black-furred beta. "It's a good question, I'm curious also." N swings his gaze to the beta, eyes narrowed.

"You're disturbing my patient's rest," comes a voice from inside the room, and the beta rolls his eyes.

N nods, facing his pack to say, "Downstairs. Now." The omega bows his head and leaves and N swivels to face the beta. "Talking outside the door will not let Hongbin rest. Downstairs." He says this quietly, carefully, as if afraid he'll say something to anger him. He just nods and slips past Leo towards the stairs.

N sticks his head in the room to tell the wolf inside where they'll be and to get him if Hongbin wakes up. Leo tries to look past him and only manages to see the other wolf nod and motion them away, whom Leo would guess as Hongbin tucked in the bed before the door closes and N turns to face him.

"If what you said to me yesterday was true," he says quietly, as to ensure the wolf inside doesn't hear, "you better hope to convince the pack of it."

{}*{}

They make their way downstairs, N leading him back to the entrance room. He then leads him to the room at the right, one which Leo remembers N having pointed to as the living room. Leo is surprised by what he sees inside: the walls painted a light blue, couches and chairs a clean white to match, pillows various designs of the two colors dotted around the furniture. There's a fireplace in the back wall, a few couches facing it, however, most of the furniture is centered around a table in the middle of the room.

The Omega - Hyuk - and the beta are lounging on opposite sides of a couch, ones head thrown back to stare at the wall, the other turned to stare out the window overlooking the front of the house. They both sit up straight, however, as they enter, their attention going straight to Leo. It makes him want to squirm, though he stands still.  
N strolls to sit in a recliner, and Leo is left to stand awkwardly in between. "Well, little wolf. Tell them what you told me." Leo narrows his eyes at the nickname, and the beta snickers behind his hand.

He sighs then and complies, backing up so all three of the wolves are in his line of sight. "It wasn't on purpose." His voice is quiet, barely heard.

The beta leans forward, an eyebrow raised in his direction. "You didn't do it?" His voice is deep, almost rumbling with the sarcastic tone to it. "You were the only one near him, unless you're hiding something, and if that’s the case I don't see why I don't ..."

"Ravi." N interrupts him mid sentence, his voice radiating with power that makes Ravi's head drop, and Hyuk press back into the couch. "You will let him finish. Anything to be said will be said after. That goes for you too, Hyuk." N then looks at Leo, and nods for him to continue.

"I didn't say I didn't do it, which you would have found out if you had let me finish." Ravi narrows his eyes at this. "I said I didn't do it on purpose." He meets the gaze of the members of the pack gathered, daring one to speak despite what their alpha had said. When no one does, he continues.

"It was dark, as you would have noticed. He didn't exactly issue a warning before dashing out of the bushes, he didn't see me, I didn't see him. The impact sent us both flying, only him up against a tree." Leo shrugs at his next words, adding, "I smelt blood, went to see if he was OK, he woke up, got frightened, howled, you showed up, end of story." The words come out as rushed, a slight tone of frustration behind them no matter how much he tries to hide it.

It's silent after that, N examining the two members of his pack while they think. The omega speaks first, saying, "There's no reason not to believe him. I mean, hyung will wake up soon and he'll tell us then. Why lie when it would be found out anyways?" He looks to Ravi as he finishes, who just shrugs.

However, before he can speak there's suddenly noise, footsteps rushing towards the stairs. "Hongbin’s up!" The voice yells, and in the span of a few seconds the beta is up and rushing out, the omega on his heels after bowing politely at Leo.

N looks to Leo for a second, only long enough to say "I guess it shall be found out whether or not you speak the truth." Then he's up and out the living room door, heading upstairs.


	8. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My only summary is kind-off a filler chapter without it really being a filler chapter ?? Does that even make sense?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I've started to write chapters double the length then before, this chapter seems really small. Please deal with the smaller chapters for a while longer until we get further into the chapters which is when I've started to write longer.
> 
> I did promise that I will not stop uploading more chapters, and I continue to keep this promise despite how long the gaps are between chapters. As it is only a couple more months until summer (Only a quarter of school is left :) I should be able to write more, and therefore upload more frequently.
> 
> Thank you for staying with this story despite the long gaps between chapters.
> 
> And I've noticed that I've missed a few comments from months before, as I haven't been notified of them until I decided to check my inbox. Sorry about that...  
> I also promise I'll pay better attention to comments :)  
> (Warning again though that I am incredibly shy and therefore everything sounds awkward that I say...)

The pack leaves fast, going upstairs to check on their friend. Soon, Leo is left alone in the silence on the living room, the curtains blowing slightly with the breeze from the open window. He contemplates for a moment on whether or not to follow them to the room before deciding that would be foolish, and standing to make his way to the room he had been assigned to stay in.

He makes his way up the stairs without making a sound, and pauses in the split of the hallway. He knows he could stop and listen, tune in to what is being said and what the omega has to say about him. He sighs instead, turning and heading into the maze of hallways towards his room. 

He’s nervous, he realizes only after seeing his hand slightly shake while closing the door behind him. The omega could lie. He could lie and say that Leo had attacked him, that he had pounced on him, an attack that had made him fall unconscious. Surely no one would believe Leo then, not against the words of one of their own pack members.

Leo collapses on the bed, laying back and closing his eyes. He’ll have to hope, then. Hope and believe in the fact that the reigning pack would be one that tells the truth.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time that N got upstairs, Ravi and Hyuk had already beat him inside. Hongbin sits up in the bed, listening to Hyuk ramble on, Ravi sitting by his side. Ken leans against the wall just watching, a small smile on his face.

 

N enters silently, only to lean against the wall near the door. Ken notices him first, sharing a small smile with him about Hyuk - who’s now dancing slightly, making Hongbin laugh. Hongbin notices him then, only able to nod slightly at N that he is indeed alright before getting drawn into conversation with Ravi.

N watches, relief and happiness radiating throughout the room. N lets them enjoy the moment for a while before clearing his throat, and the room falls silent. He smiles apologetically at his pack before saying, “Sorry to interrupt, but we still have a slight concern to deal with.” He shifts his attention to Hongbin before continuing softly. “Do you remember, Hongbin? What happened before we caught up with you.”

Realization comes to his face then, and he nods. “The wolf. Wait, no. That’s not the right word. The alpha.” A silence falls then, disbelief written across the faces of the pack - everyone but Hongbin and N.

“Alpha?” Ravi turns to face N. “He’s an alpha? How come I didn’t notice?” He turns to Hongbin once more. “Are you certain?” Hongbin just nods in response.

N speaks up, then. “Ken,” he says, turning towards him. “What did you notice when you were leading the wolf towards the car. Think back.”

The whole pack is focused on Ken as he thinks, his eyes trained down to his shoes. “His wolf is white like snow. He was nervous, but not as nervous as he should have been, as others would have been.” Ken tilts his head head, his eyes squinted as he thinks harder. It’s only a few seconds later that his head shoots up, looking at N with wide eyes. “His wolf is bigger than me. Bigger than Ravi, bigger than Hongbin, and bigger than Hyuk. He’s about the same size as you, hyung. An alpha.”


	9. Part 7

The room goes silent after the realization that Leo’s an alpha. The realization that there’s another alpha other than N - other than theirs - in the house makes their wolves want to rise to the surface. The packs instinct is to protect; protect each other, their alpha, and their territory. The fact that there’s another wolf nearby that could potentially try to take it from them makes them want to chase him out. The only thing stopping them from doing that however, is that they know, whether through another instinct or just their feelings alone, that Leo will not try to rise up against them.

N clears his throat to grab the packs attention. It takes a minute, but then there’s 4 other pairs of eyes looking at him. He says his next sentences firmly, not exactly putting his power behind it, but not saying it blankly, either. “Tamper your wolves. It may be hard at first with the fact that he’s an alpha, but know that if I thought he was truly a threat, he would not be free to roam in this house.”

Hongbin sits up straighter with N’s last sentence. “He’s here?”

Ravi nods before N can reply. “What exactly happened? Was what he said true, or did he attack you?” Ravi asks quietly, politely. It Leo were anything but an alpha, Ravi would surely not be as polite. Whether in his pack or not, and whether in hearing distance or not, the fact that the alpha he is speaking of is nearby makes him temper his anger. 

Hongbin pauses for a moment, and the pack stills. N worries for a moment. If Leo was lying, if he had attacked Hongbin, if he had let an alpha like that into the house of his pack . . . No. N relaxes himself, leaning further against the wall. His instinct told him Leo was telling the truth, and he had learned to trust it.

Hongbin moves suddenly, fidgeting from his spot on the bed. The movement is one of discomfort, and it causes Ravi to sit up straighter, his attention on Hongbin becoming sharper. Hongbin’s gaze moves around the room, and he relaxes as he senses the tension in the rest of the pack.

He smiles a bit as he says, “It wasn’t like that. You can all relax.” And just with those two sentences, the tension in the room dissipates. Hongbin continues. “It’s my fault. I ran into him - quite literally. It sent me flying back up against a tree.” He pauses again, fidgeting once more.

“It’s alright,” Ravi says quietly. “You can say it. If he…” His voice fades off here, a low whine escaping. It’s not his place to say the rest of the sentence, he can’t finish it. Even if he is the one most likely to take the alpha spot after N, making an accusation against an alpha, especially one currently residing in the same house . . . Ravi looks to N, instead.

N straightens. “You can say it. Whatever it is.” N’s wolf is fighting at him, urging him to move, to attack the wolf causing one of his pack members such discomfort. He smothers the feeling, pushing it down, away.

Hongbin shakes his head. “I said it’s not like that.” It’s a firm sentence, not leaving room for doubt. “I’m embarrassed,” he says instead. “Every action he made, every movement, was to show me he meant no harm. I knew he didn’t but I … he’s an alpha, and that alone was enough to frighten me.” Hongbin looks down when he’s finished, at the fabric of the bed, playing with it between his fingers.

It’s quite in the room then, not a movement made other than Hongbin. Ken is the first to break it, his first sentence since the rest of the pack entered the room. “An unknown wolf in our territory, and one we thought had ran. An alpha, nonetheless. I surely would have panicked if I was in your position.” Ken nods at Hyuk here, who’s quick to give an affirmative nod.

Hongbin laughs a little, and the mood is lifted once more.

“So,” N says, alpha power now radiating from his voice. “The only thing Leo has done has invaded our territory, an action that has not purposefully harmed anyone, pack or not.” He pauses, nodding at himself a little. “Ken,” he says, looking in his direction. “Hongbin’s fully healed?”

Ken straightens where he’s standing, answering, “He fell unconscious due to the shock, and the force with which he hit the tree. Just no strenuous activities for about a day, and you’ll be as good as new.” He directs the last sentence straight to Hongbin, who nods.

“Then everyone downstairs.” N says, turning to and opening the door. “There’s one last thing to be taken care of.”


	10. Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter a while ago . . . sorry it's so short.
> 
> I've been in a writing mood more lately so :)

Leo’s woken by a knock at the door. He sits up groggily, blinking several times until he no longer sees spots. Even then, he blinks at the door confused, wondering why they don’t just walk in, after all it is their house. He clears his throat before saying softly enough that he thinks he won’t be heard, “Come in,” but he knows they do because the door opens a second later.

It’s only when N enters that Leo remembers that he’s still under the covers and he slips out from under the sheets, standing next to the bed. N walks with his hands behind his back. It is a posture that radiates Alpha, that radiates power, and Leo straightens almost unconsciously. N walks until he’s only a few steps ahead of Leo before he pauses, and Leo feels like squirming under his gaze until he speaks.

“Hongbin is awake,” he says, and Leo’s heart freezes in his chest despite knowing he did nothing wrong. “Hongbin is awake,” N repeats, “And my pack is waiting for you downstairs.” He turns with the end of his sentence, stepping to the side and gesturing a hand out for Leo to go first. Something about how N said that sentence makes Leo get nervous, his heart picking up speed as he walks, out of the maze of hallways and to the stairs, N following behind him like a panther stalking its prey.

Leo declines down the stairs slowly, the door to the living room closed but the scent of N’s pack clearly telling him that they’re there, waiting for their alpha, and for the wolf that had harmed one of their omegas.

He opens the door slowly, taking any time stalling that he can. He only takes a few steps in before he pauses, and four sets of eyes are immediately on him. There’s a small sound next to him, and the eyes shoot away to settle somewhere else. N steps up next to him, and it’s then that he recognizes the sound as a low growl, a warning one. He doesn’t get the chance to wonder why, however, as there’s a hand at the small of his back pushing him forward until he’s standing beside an armchair, which N takes a seat in. Leo feels awkward standing in front of the pack, nevermind the fact that he’s standing to the right of their alpha. 

“Hongbin.” N says, and the omegas eyes snap to his. “Say it again. What exactly happened.”

Said omega looks nervous for a second, but nevertheless complies, and straightens in his spot on the couch between the two betas. “I was running,” he says. “I was running and I ran into something with enough force to send me backwards.” He gaze flicks to Leo, who starts to get nervous himself, before turning back to N. “It was my fault,” he says, and pauses before continuing. “I panicked. All I was thinking was alpha, ignoring the fact that you were doing everything to show me you weren’t a threat.” His eyes meet Leo’s, and there’s something in Hongbin’s gaze that causes him to relax.

N shifts a bit, and everyone’s eyes snap to him, including Leo’s. When he speaks, it’s with power, with a voice that’s not to be doubted. “The sole reason of us keeping Leo here was to wait for Hongbin to wake up and tell us what had happened.” He pauses, and Leo has no doubt he does so only for effect. “So from now on, Leo is no longer required to stay within this house.”

Leo takes a moment for a relieved breath, but then realizes that’s not the end of his announcement.

“However,” N continues, “That was not the only reason.”


End file.
